


Behind the scenes opens reality

by killing_kurare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Picking flowers in a meadow, Beth could almost forget ...
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Behind the scenes opens reality

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Epica, "Cry for the moon"
> 
> Fill for "any, any, picking wild flowers" (comment-fic on LiveJournal)  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1147652.html?thread=116312068#t116312068

At times like this she could almost forget.

Beth looks around the meadow she's sitting in, feels the sun on her blonde hair, high grass tickling her skin while her fingers grace over colorful petals before plucking the flower and adding it to the ones already in her hand.

But too soon she has to remember; too soon there's a shuffling and moaning behind her, the wind no longer carries the fresh smell of summer but a stench of rotten flesh and blood, and when she reaches for her axe, the flowers fall to the ground, just as dead as the walker will be in a few moments.

Beth returns to the spot and looks at the deserted bouquet, thinks of picking it up ... but her hands are bloody, and does she really want to soil them like this?

No, because what's the point of picking flowers anymore; she walks away and keeps going.


End file.
